1. Field
Various example embodiments relate to a regenerable filter unit, a filter system, and a method of operating the same. More particularly, various example embodiments relate to an in-situ regenerable filter unit, a filter system, and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rapid industrialization is aggravating the pollution of water sources such as underground water, surface water, and the like. Particularly, an element such as arsenic (As) which may present a fatal level of toxicity to humans may be in the underground water, surface water, and the like.
Polluted water may be taken and purified in a water purifying plant and then supplied to homes. However, in the chlorine disinfection step during the water-purifying process, chlorine and organic material in the water react. As a result, chlorine disinfection by-products such as chloroform may be produced. Such by-products may not be completely removed and may remain in the water supplied to homes. Furthermore, during the supply of water to users, heavy metals such as copper (Cu), lead (Pb), zinc (Zn), cadmium (Cd), and the like which are corroded/eluted from a superannuated water supply pipe may be included in the water.
However, since most filters used in the water-purifying technology are consumable parts, periodic replacement is required, thereby generating added costs and inconvenience to users. The replaced filter should also be discarded, thus causing another environmental problem.